CFBHC Recruiting
Recruiting in CFBHC is the process by which teams recruit new players. Teams will primarily recruit freshmen players from high schools in the United States, but Junior College players (JuCo) are also available later in the CFBHC season. =Current Recruiting Method= The current recruiting method was adopted at the beginning of the 2019 CFBHC Season. It is now entirely done on the CFBHC Interface. "Instead of bidding in rounds recruiting will now become a weekly event that can secure you players at any time. Each team will have a weekly allotment of points they can choose to spend on recruits however they want. A certain number of schools leading the bidding will be visible at any time. Players will commit when a certain threshold/ lead is built by any team." Recruiting Points Schools start with 25 points on all recruits in their home state, and 12 points on four specified neighboring states (District of Columbia included). Starting Week 2 of the CFBHC Season through Week 16, teams get a weekly amount of points to spend on recruits. Each team also gets ten school visits and five coach visits that give an immediate one-time boost of points, the exact amount given varies as shown below: Additional Bonuses (replaces the Coaches Visits from above if you've won either of the two below): *Heisman Trophy Winner 20 to 25 *Coach of the Year 20 to 25 *Point distributions are Gaussian. **If min school and coaches visits are rolled TO if max school and coaches visits are rolled. You cannot have more than one school visit and one coach visit on the same prospect, but using both a school and coach visit on the same player is allowed. Scholarships and Commits Each teams also gets a pool of 21 scholarships to be used on freshmen AND Junior College (JuCo) recruits. A scholarship may only be used once on a player and provides a one-time 20 point boost. Once offered, the scholarship is locked until the recruit commits. Any scholarships used on a player who commits elsewhere is returned to the team as a half scholarship, worth only 10 points. Starting with Week 4, a recruit will commit if: *A school has a 50-point lead on a player OR *If a school's lead is insurmountable considering the remaining amount of time left in the recruiting period. Junior College (JuCo) Recruits Starting around Week 13 of the CFBHC JuCo Recruits appear. To offer JuCo players up to three scholarships/half scholarships (+20/+10 pts.) may be used, these come from the same pool used for freshmen recruits. There is also a single JuCo Visit worth 15 points, but regular school and coach visits cannot be used here. JuCo players will also list a preferred school which automatically gives the school 12 points. This school is semi-randomly determined, affected somewhat by the recruit's location, coach and school prestige, and school success over the current and previous years. Click here for the current JuCo master list. The weekly points used in the JuCo process are separate from the weekly freshman recruit points and are determined using the formula: (Last season's regular season win percentage)*(Conference value)+7. All values are rounded down. *Regular season win percentage does not include Conference Championship games or Bowl Games. *Conference values change yearly, based on the conference's prestige as a whole. Current Conference Prestige Values are: *AAC: 16 *ACC: 21 *Big 12: 19 *B1G: 24 *C-USA: 10 *Independents: 15 *MAC: 15 *MWC: 16 *Pac-12: 18 *SEC: 23 JuCo Recruiting is a two week period and the school with the most points at the end wins the recruit. Pipeline States Before recruiting begins each team must choose a pipeline state to focus their recruiting efforts; it does not have to be the university's home state. The Pipeline bonus gives a team a 10% boost to weekly recruiting points spent, but if the home state is chosen as the Pipeline state the bonus increases to 20%. This bonus is not applied to JuCos, visits, scholarships, or starting state bonuses. The chosen Pipeline state is visible to all coaches and can be changed anytime during the offseason until recruiting starts. Interface Upcoming. Full details can be found here: Recruiting v2.0 thread =Previous Recruiting Method= This method of recruiting was replaced at the beginning of the 2019 CFBHC Season. Recruiting Structure Recruiting in CFBHC is divided into two main parts. Incoming freshman, or High School recruiting consisting of four rounds. Plus a single round of Junior College (JUCO, or JuCo) recruiting. In High School recruiting, Rounds 1 and 2 teams will bid points on recruits. In Round 3 schools will use school visits. Round 4 consists of coaches visits. The number of points and visits a school has are based on that team's performance in the previous season. Additionally the country is divided into regions and sub-regions, teams will face penalties when recruiting outside their sub-region. All schools have 20 points for bidding in JUCO. Regions Add a map on the right side here?------------> * West Region :Pacific Sub-regioin ::Alaska, California, Hawaii, Oregon, Washington :Rockies Sub-region ::Colorado, Idaho, Montana, Nevada, Utah, Wyoming * Southwest Region :Desert Sub-region ::Arizona, New Mexico :Texas Sub-region ::Oklahoma, Texas * Central Region :Great Plains Sub-region ::Iowa, Kansas, Nebraska, North Dakota, South Dakota :Midwest Sub-region ::Illinois, Indiana, Michigan, Minnesota, Ohio, Wisconsin * South Region :Ozark Sub-region ::Arkansas, Kentucky, Missouri, Tennessee :Southern Sub-region ::Alabama, Florida, Georgia, Louisiana, Mississippi, South Carolina * East Region :Atlantic Sub-region ::Delaware, Maryland, New Jersey, North Carolina, Pennsylvania, Virginia, West Virginia :Northeast Sub-region ::Connecticut, Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, New York, Rhode Island, Vermont Schools per Region * West Region: 22 :Pacific Sub-region: 12 :Rockies Sub-region: 10 * Southwest Region: 17 :Desert Sub-region: 3 :Texas Sub-region: 14 * Central Region: 27 :Great Plains Sub-region: 5 :Midwest Sub-region: 22 * South Region: 30 :Ozark Sub-region: 9 :Southern Sub-region: 21 * East Region: 22 :Atlantic Sub-region: 17 :Northeast Sub-region: 5 Out of region bidding penalties are discussed below in the section for each round. List of CFBHC Schools by Region High School Recruiting Point and visits are allocated based on the prior seasons performance, as follows: * National Champion - 160 Points, 5 School Visits, 4 Coaches Visits * Runner-Up - 155 Points, 4 School Visits, 4 Coaches Visits * 3rd and 4th - 150 Points, 4 School Visits, 3 Coaches Visits * Other Playoff Teams - 145 Points, 4 School Visits, 3 Coaches Visits * Bowl Winner/ Ranked in Final Poll - 140 Points, 3 School Visits, 2 Coaches Visits * Bowl Winner/ Not Ranked in Final Poll - 135 Points, 3 School Visits, 2 Coaches Visits * Bowl Loser/ Ranked in Final Poll - 130 Points, 3 School Visits, 2 Coaches Visits * Bowl Loser/ Not Ranked in Final Poll - 125 Points, 2 School Visits, 2 Coaches Visits * Eligible for Bowl but not chosen - 120 Points, 2 School Visits, 2 Coaches Visits * Everyone Else - 115 Points, 2 School Visits, 2 Coaches Visits * New Teams - 130 Points, 3 School Visits, 3 Coaches Visits Bidding Bonuses: * Heisman Trophy winning team +10 points * Coach of the Year winning team +10 points At the beginning of each season the Recruiting Master List will be posted to the Recruiting Subforum. Round 1 Round 1 closes on Week ? During round one you will allocate your points among up to 30 recruits, in whole point increments. Bids on players beyond 30, and beyond the point total will be ignored. To place your bids create a new thread in the Recruiting Bids subforum (hidden until bidding opens) titled: ::"Year Team Mascot Recruiting Bids - Round #". ::Example: 2014 Georgia Bulldogs Recruiting Bids - Round #1. This thread is private, only the original poster can see it! All other coaches bid threads are hidden. Within this thread, copy and paste the entire line for each recruit from the spreadsheet. It looks like a jumble of spreadsheet cells until it's posted. After posting it may be necessary to edit the post to make minor formatting corrections. Add the number of points you wish to bid to the end of the line. ::An example of a bid: QB Joel King 73 220 Fr S&S Consolidated (Sadler, TX) Scrambler 2.5 of 5.0 Southwest Texas - 100 points There will be up to 30 of these in your bids thread. *Bids inside of your sub-region count at 100%. A bid of 10 points would count as 10. *Bids outside of your sub-region, but still inside the region will be penalized by 15%. A bid of 10 points would count as 8.5. *Bids outside of your region are penalized by 25%. A bid of 10 points would count as 7.5. At the end of the round, all bids will be tallied. A public post will be made in the recruiting sub forum containing the results, bids are not published and will remain private. Recruits with bids will be considering all schools within 10 points of the highest bid. Schools that bid more than 10 points fewer than the highest bid will not be under consideration. A recruit will commit to a school if their bid is more than 10 points ahead of the next highest bid, including recruits with a single bid. Round 2 Round 2 closes on Week ? Every point spent on a recruit that was not within ten points will be refunded at 50% and a second round that mimics the first will exist with players who have no points spent on them. Players that are considering schools after Round 1 will not accept new bids in Round 2. Create a new thread in the Recruiting Bids subforum titled: ::"Year Team Mascot Recruiting Bids - Round #". ::Example: 2014 Georgia Bulldogs Recruiting Bids - Round #2. At the end of Round 2 bids will be tallied in the same manner as in Round 1. Bidding points are not used beyond Round 2. Recruits that were not bid on will either stop playing football, or walk on at a school in their sub-region. Round 3 Round 3 closes on Week ? During round three recruits can be invited onto the campus of any team they are considering. In state visits are worth 10 points, out of state but in subregion is worth 9 points, out of subregion is worth 8 point. Create a new thread in the Recruiting Bids subforum titled: ::"Year Team Mascot Recruiting Bids - Round #". ::Example: 2014 Georgia Bulldogs Recruiting Bids - Round #3. In this thread simply list the players you wish to invite on a visit by copying the entire line: example: QB Bill Garcia 6-2 220 Fr Stephenson (Stone Mountain GA) 1.5 of 1.5 Pocket Round 4 Round 4 closes on Week ? In round 4, the coaching staff will make a visit to the recruit. Round 4 visits are worth 15 point regardless of region. Create a new thread in the Recruiting Bids subforum titled: ::"Year Team Mascot Recruiting Bids - Round #". ::Example: 2014 Georgia Bulldogs Recruiting Bids - Round #3. In this thread simply list the players you wish to invite on a visit by copying the entire line: example: QB Bill Garcia 6-2 220 Fr Stephenson (Stone Mountain GA) 1.5 of 1.5 Pocket Junior College Recruiting In JUCO recruiting, each team has 20 points to spend. The JUCO recruiting list will have players who will enter as sophmores, juniors, or seniors, and may or may not have been redshirted previously. There is a single round, recruits will choose the school that bid the most points on them. In the event of a tie a recruit is more likely to choose the closer school, pure distance based not region based. Cuts Each school may have a maximum of 30 incoming freshman recruits. JUCO recruits do not count towards this limit. In the event some schools have more than 30 incoming freshman, a Cuts thread will be started, where players can be cut from the team to bring the total down the the allowable level. Category:CFBHC